Yuki's Coldness
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: I'll stay here as long as I want. I don't need anyone in my life. Intro: Yuki Crystal.


**Hey, everybody! Here's to introducing a new character of Yougotburned's, also told in 1****st****-person! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>My name is Yuki Crystal. What? Got a problem with that? Sigh, whatever. I don't give a crud. But you probably wanna hear this story, so yeah. Anyway, I used to be in the KND. I joined when I was five, and I worked at Sector F. But a bunch of cadets were assigned, so I was sent to Sector IC in Iceland. They wanted to call it Sector I, but they already had one in India, so yeah. I was Numbuh 1-ice for the heck of it. Didn't really mean anything until… well, just listen.<p>

Anyway, I worked in Sector IC for a few years, but when I was 9, during a mission, I was hit by an ice gun, giving me these weird powers. Powers over ice. It wasn't a big deal at first, but as time moved on, they got stronger. Soon, everything I touched turned to ice, and I was cursed. When I was 10, I went up to Moonbase to see if Numbuh 362 could help me out, but while I was there, I accidentally bumped into that pest of a brother of hers. He was about to yell not to touch him, but my powers froze him in an instant. I was kinda glad, because that brat annoyed me. But Numbuh 362 saw this, and she was furious. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't unfreeze him. Sonya looked worried, too, but that Lee kid didn't seem to care TOO much. But Numbuh 362 definitely wouldn't let it slide. And so, for that reason, she banished me from the KND, though I couldn't be decommissioned for fear the officers would share the same fate.

Oh, but I think I'm getting ahead of myself. Before the accident, I didn't have that many friends, at least compared to Sector V. My sector didn't really like me that much for some reason. But the only real friend I had was Jagar King. It's spelled J-A-G-A-R, but it's pronounced "Hagar" with an "H". I'm not sure why, I don't even think he's Spanish. Anyway, Jagar was the only one I hung out with. He had his own weird powers: the power to control time. Timebending, they called it, a great and rare power. He always felt alone, having his power, so I guess that's why I hung out with him. And when I got my powers, we understood each other a little more then, I guess. We hung out almost all the time, and I thought we had the perfect friendship, and would always stick by each other. But when Numbuh 362 had me banished, Jagar didn't come with me. When I turned and left out the door, he just stood by and watched. I thought he would quit and come with me… but I guess he only cared about himself.

I wore only black clothing, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Black clothing was supposed to absorb heat, so I thought it would lessen the effect of my ice powers… but it didn't. Over time, I heard that Numbuh 363 was unfrozen, and Jagar was murdered, probably for his powers. Eventually, I decided to run away to the coldest place I could think of, far away from those KNDorks: the North Pole. Not a soul in sight. Except for Santa, but who actually believes in that load of ***?

I came to an area in the North Pole known as Zuzu's Valley. Not sure why it was called that. But anyway, there were lots of caves in the valley, so I decided to lay low in one of them. Soon, I was getting hungry, and colder than usual. I left my cave and searched around for any food, like anything could survive out here. I saw the Aurora Borealis, with the bright Northern Star looming over it. I don't know what, but something about that Star drew me in closer.

I finally got the closest I could below the Star and fell over, all energy exhausted from my body, and I was gasping for air… where do I feel like I heard that line before, several times? Anyway, it was all far too cold for me to handle, and just when I felt my own light dimming, a miracle occurred, surprisingly. A great and powerful spirit being lowered itself from the Star down to Earth, and it used its powers of ice to give me more life.

I felt revitalized, but still cold, though I was able to stand up. I looked up at the spirit and said, "Who are you?"

"_I am Polaris."_ It answered. _"God of Snow and Ice. I created the Winter Season, and all snow and ice you see on this Earth. It was I that assisted the Kids Next Door with the building of their Arctic Base long ago, much like Celebi helped build their treehouses. We spirits played big roles in making the KND to begin with. It was a spirit responsible for starting it in the first place."_

I blew some breath into my hands, rubbing them for warmth, like that'll help. "Well, thank you spirits for nothin'."

"_You do realize your ice powers aren't just a curse, given to you by an unknown assailant. They are a symbol of your cold nature. Your heartless and unfriendly ways are the very thing that make your powers such a Hell on Ice. If you had more friends and more people to love, maybe they'd be a bit warmer."_

I blew into my hands again. "Keep your spirit mumbo jumbo to yourself. I don't need Jagar and I don't need anyone else! I'm just as good on my own, if not better! I don't need anyone in my life, don't want any."

"_And for that reason, you will be cursed with your powers forever. But all mortals find the right path eventually. I'll let you remain in my domain, and even teach you to control your powers. Or, what you're able to control of them. An eternity in this realm of cold lifelessness may be just what you need."_

Whatever. I just turned and walked away, back to my cave. I didn't give a crap what he said, I didn't need anyone. I'll spend the rest of my life in this Frozen Hell if I want to. And heck, if he's giving me all the food I need to survive, why should I care? I don't need anyone, don't wanna. My life's been a Hell enough with them already, so I don't care. But if there's anything I could ever want in my life… it's to know who held the gun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it, I guess. Yuki Crystal. Not really as good as Mika's intro. I made up Polaris, in case you don't remember. WHELP, back to the Nightmare Series. Later.<strong>


End file.
